


Day 23: New Position

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [23]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, New Position, Pearly Gates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Positions, Smut, Top Jack, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack and Alex try a new position.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Day 23: New Position

"Jack there is no way in hell I'm flexible enough for that." Alex said flatly as he looked over the little gif compilation of guys bent around each other like pretzels. Jack took the phone back, bringing up the next option.

Jack wanted to try out a new sex position. It turned out they'd made their way through quite a few without even realising it so Jack had found himself looking for something a bit more interesting. Alex wasn't sure what was wrong with their current collection of positions but he wasn't about to complain either. He liked trying new things as much as the next guy, but the things Jack was suggesting seemed tailor-made for contortionists.

"This one?" Jack showed him his phone screen once more and Alex barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He was not going to trust Jack to be able to hold him up like that for any amount of time.

"Give it here." He sighed, pulling the phone from Jack's hand and beginning to scroll through the quite frankly ridiculous list. He couldn't see the difference between a lot of them and most of them looked impossible. _Who is this site aimed at?_

Then one caught his eye. Nothing too difficult, but not like anything they'd done before. _That could work._ "What about this?" Alex asked, handing the phone back to Jack.

"Pearly gates." Jack mused. All the little gif guys seemed to be enjoying themselves and Alex was pretty sure no one could get injured doing it so it seemed like the perfect option. "That could work."

Alex grinned as he leaned in closer, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin just behind Jack's ear. "Does that mean we can get naked now?" Jack smirked as he turned to face him, connecting their lips. "I think we can." He mumbled against his lips before pushing Alex down against the mattress.

They kissed heatedly as Jack's hand slipped under Alex's shirt caressing the skin. Alex hummed in approval as he pulled Jack on top of him. They began to grind against each other hard as they continued to kiss and caress each other's skin, both eager to get this show on the road.

They stripped off and Jack began kissing his way down Alex's body, dipping his tongue into his navel before kissing down to his twitching erection. "God Jack." He groaned, back arching a little. "Want you inside me." Jack smirked against his skin.  
"Patience."

He pressed a kiss to the tip before kissing his way down Alex's shaft. Alex let out a desperate whine, Jack was always such a tease. Luckily the teasing didn't last long since Jack wanted this just as much as Alex did.

He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and quickly began to slick up his fingers. He wasted no time inserting his first finger, much to Alex's approval. He grunted softly as Jack worked himself in to the knuckled, pressing gently against Alex's walls before he began to work in the second. Jack had always been especially skilled with his fingers and it wasn't long before Alex was a mewling mess above him, stretching his legs wide to let Jack in deeper.

It was then that Jack decided he was stretched enough and pulled them out altogether. Alex whined at the sudden emptiness but quickly perked up as he sat up, watching Jack coat himself in lube before laying down on his back.

He spread his legs and raised an eyebrow at Alex expectantly. Alex moved so he was hovering over him with his back to him. He slowly lowered down onto Jack's member with a satisfied moan. He always loved the initial stretch as Jack filled him.

Once he was comfortable he laid back against Jack's chest, spreading his own legs so they were resting on Jack's. He turned his head and connected their lips passionately. "You ready baby?" Jack murmured against his lips. Alex nodded eagerly and Jack began to move.

Alex let out a low moan as Jack began to rock his hips, pulling back before thrusting up into him. Without even trying he was pressing up against Alex's prostate, stimulating the small bundle of nerves with every movement.

"Oh fuck!" Alex gasped, head falling back against Jack's shoulder. Jack smirked, leaning in and kissing the exposed skin of his neck.  
"Feeling good Lexi?" Alex nodded vigorously, already breathing heavily as he groaned.  
"So good!"

Jack continued to thrust up into him, increasing in speed with every roll of his hips. He groaned softly as Alex continued to moan loudly against him. He slowly trailed his hand down Alex's torso, taking a hold of his leaking cock and beginning to pump. Alex let out a choked noise and knotted his hand in the back of Jack's hair, pulling him into a dirty kiss, tongues messily moving together.

Alex could feel the heat building rapidly in his stomach as Jack continued his double-fronted assault. He was starting to feel a little fuzzy from all the overwhelming pleasure. Jack bit down slightly on his lower lip and that was enough to have him shooting over his stomach, dizzy in his high.

Jack groaned loudly as he worked him through it, he was so hot when he came. He continued to thrust into the tight heat of his lover, revelling in the feeling. Alex squirmed against him, whimpering a little. "Fuck I'm so sensitive."

Jack smirked at that, kissing and sucking at his neck as he took a firm grip of his hips, holding him in place so he could fuck him hard and deep. Alex continued to gasp and whimper as Jack continued to brush against his oversensitive prostate. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck" Jack chanted over and over as he grew closer to his release. He felt so good.

Alex reconnected their lips in a heated kiss before pressing his lips against Jack's ear. "Come on baby, fill me with your cum." Jack let out a choked gasp and Alex began grinding his hips down to meet his thrusts. "Cum for me Jacky, want you to mark me as yours on the inside too." Jack groaned from deep in his chest as he climaxed, grip tightening on Alex's hips so hard he'd no doubt have bruises in the morning.

Jack relaxed back against the mattress as he struggled to regain his breath. "We need to have all our sex like that." He panted making Alex chuckle. He slowly sat up and carefully lifted off Jack before laying next to him, cuddling into his size. "Seriously, I'm never fucking you any other way again."

"You said that the first time we tried doggy style too." Alex pointed out. _And reverse cowboy and deep impact and lap dance._ Jack rolled his eyes. "Shut up, doggy style is hot but that was something else." Alex just snorted, snuggling closer and resting his head on Jack's chest.  
"Whatever you say, Jacky."


End file.
